Stormfate
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! __NOEDITSECTION__ "For your own good, keep away. I'm far too dangerous." When the days are cold ''And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold This dragon is owned by DreamingWolf1. Coding by Ice! Thanks so much! When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood’s run stale Stormfate: Loved, wanted, popularBeautiful, alone, dangerous, unwanted. Description I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There’s nowhere we can hide Stormfate is a stunning IceWing/NightWing hybrid. She has a NightWing-shaped head with IceWing horns and spines. Her tail is long like an IceWing. She also has the build of an IceWing, and her claws are extremely sharp. She has NightWing legs and wings. Her scales are black, but when she is under light they are transparent like ice, but because they are dark they are not completely see-through. The membranes of her wings are also black and see-through. Her wing membranes are white and transparent with black stars speckled on the underside. Her spines and horns are a silver-purple color and they are also partly translucent under light. She has a deep gray underbelly, with white diamond-shaped scales trailing down both sides of her body and separating her underbelly from her body. Has a diamond necklace. Powers No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come She was born with too much ice. If you were to touch her scales you would freeze instantly. She can freeze water at the touch and also throw icicles and create snowstorms. No dragons have ever seen her, but tales are told of a ghost that haunts the mountains. Story (told in first person perspective) When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide I hatched. It was cold when I broke out of my egg into the blistering cold morning, and I relished it. I remember stepping out onto the thin layer of snow. My claws brushed against the cold, frozen water. My tiny wings unfurled into the sun, and my eyes blinked open into the new day. Something ached inside of me. A yearning for scales to be close to mine. Something was missing. A word came to me. Mother. ''But there was no 'mother' there. Just cold air and emptiness. I searched. I looked underneath the tree I had hatched under, a low hanging tree. Its boughs were covered in snow, and its branches shivered in the cold. I looked for mother. I dug in the snow, I searched in the branches, but I saw nothing that could be what I was yearning for. Just the cold, bitter wind. Anger tore apart the sadness inside of me. A blizzard rose in my soul, freezing me to the bones and swirling out of my talons in a cascade of dark clouds and snaps of white. I let my anger pour out into the heavens. The snow fell in a melancholy way, a white waterfall pouring down from the angry dark clouds above. I had caused this storm. No, my anger had. It snowed for a moon, piling up the mountains in a blanket of crystal white. I wandered through the blizzard, feeling lost, and looking for the thing that would fill up my emptiness. I saw nothing, I heard nothing, and I felt nothing. Only the storm and the cold. I seized the winter and relished it. The storm had ended. I was blundering through the snowdrifts. I remember the raucous cry from above, the beat of white wings, and the feel of talons in my scales. Suddenly I was flying, not on my own, but unwillingly in the claws of a feathered, flying beast. The owl carried me across the land. I was just a young dragonet, full of anger and the feel of loss. Then I was spinning, dropped from the harsh claws of the feathered beast and into a bowl of sticks and feathers high in the crook of a tree. I had backed away as the owl had landed on a branch above me, her dark eyes gleaming, and her white feathers shimmering in the cold air. This beast was going to kill me, I knew it. I had been so wrong. The mother I had yearned for came to me and raised me alongside her own. I was raised alongside her own chicks as her daughter. I felt special. I grew to love the owls as if they were my own scales and blood. My owl siblings accepted me. We learned to fly together, to live together, and to love each other. I was happy. I had a family. It had been a night like any other when I had felt strangely cold. I curled up alongside the owl chicks. Their warm fuzz gave me heat and warmth and comfort. I had slipped into a deep sleep, and I slept for many hours. The bright sun awoke me. I raised my head. I felt colder than normal, and I stretched out my wings to soak up the sun. I turned toward my siblings. Two blocks of ice sat there, in the form and shape of two owl chicks. Panic rushed through me. The whole nest had turned to ice. Icicles dripped from the tree limbs. What had happened? The tree had frozen and so had the nest. My siblings were now blocks of ice. I stepped towards them and brought my talons down, trying to break the ice. A storm of ice and snow shot from my palms and my sides. I had yelped and slid backwards on the ice that coated my nest. Fear shot through me as more ice shot from my scales, coating the nest in more ice. Panicking, I tried to rise, but I slid and crashed on my snout. It was then that the mother owl returned. She must have known something was wrong. She gazed at her nest in shock, and then her black eyes fell on me. Oh, yes, she knew something was wrong. And that wrong was me. She dove at me with her talons outstretched. Panicking, I tried to back away, but I tripped over the frozen bodies of my owl siblings. Mother owl dove at me, a screech rising from her throat. Her talons gripped my sides. But this time not in love. In pure, inexplicable anger. I could only watch, transfixed, as the ice from my scales crept up her talons in a flurry of white. It coated her feathers in ice. Her wings were flared wide, frozen in place. Her expression on her face, in expression of pure confused anger and terror, would be forever etched into her face. She crashed into the nest beside me, her body as hard as stone. I had screamed. I backed away towards the edge of the nest. I tumbled out of the tree. The ground rose up to greet me, hundreds of feet below. My wings flared, catching the air, but the wind slammed into my sides. My small body went tumbling through the air. I crash-landed into the snow, and a sheet of ice shot from me, coating the area in ice. I felt pain. But mostly I felt fear. Not fear of the cold, or being alone. But fear of myself, and what I could do. I had curled my small wings around my body and cried, but before they touched the ground they froze on my cheeks into tiny drops of ice. My world was a slow whirl of pain and cold and confusion and anger. I was just a dragonet, leaving a trail of ice behind me through the mountain. My mind felt nothing and everything. My heart was a block of ice. My wings were stones. My scales were frozen. Living alone was not easy. I fasted for a long while until my tiny body was skinny and frail. I was a danger to myself and the mountain, I knew it. I carved ice handcuffs from my own talons to put around my wrists. I wrapped myself in ice. Despair clawed at me. Soon I was so weak I could barely move. I knew I had to find food. I didn't want to die, but I was scared of myself. I broke the handcuffs and emerged from the cave. Bursts of ice swirled from my talons as I emerged into the snow. Storm clouds emerged from the sky, and I stumbled forward weakly as the snow cascaded around me. I had no name, but I didn't feel like I needed one. The wind pinned my wings to my sides. My eyes squinted against the blizzard. The fate of the storm would swallow me. Or was I the fate of the storm? In that split moment I had given myself a name. Stormfate. It was fitting and terrifying. Feeling cold and lost, I tumbled through the arching snowdrifts and up a steep stone cliff crested with snow. I found a cave deep within the large stone cliff. I slid under the narrow opening and emerged into a large, gaping cave. Instantly ice spiraled from my talons, creeping across the cave and up the walls. My heart thudded like a drum. What was wrong with me? I made my home there in the cave. And I have lived here ever since. No one dares come near me, especially the owls. They had heard what had happened to my adopted family. But then ''he came. I knew from the second I laid eyes on him, he was like me… a scaly beast with wings and talons and a huge, gaping mouth. But he wasn’t like me. No one is. A dragon had come to my mountain. I stayed in the rocky overhangs of the mountain, camouflaged against the gray and white boulders of the mountainside. Ice leaked from my talons, spilling over down the mountainside. If he found me… if I was discovered… What’s the worst he could do? I am more powerful than him. I could kill him. The very essence of those thoughts made me feel like an owl’s talons were ripping out my insides. I didn’t want to kill. But what if I had to? Fear made the snowstorm come. It billowed over the mountainside in a great rack of clouds, spewing and churning and hissing. I watched the dragon through the onslaught of snow. He was blundering through the towering snowdrifts. He was coming towards me… towards my cliff. No; he was going for my cave. If he discovered my cave, would he discover me? Would he kill me? Icy breath flared from my nostrils. I was scared. Then he saw me. Up in the cliffs, with my great white wings folded over me, I must have looked like a ghost. I saw his eyes widen, and I saw his lips form a word, but I heard nothing except for the howl of the wind. He started to back away, but I reacted. Flaring my wings I tried to make for the sky. Searing pain flashed through my wing, rippling through the muscles in my leg. With a screech I fell. Powdery snow exploded up around me in a cloud of white. My chest heaved as I turned my head painfully to the right. Talons were padding through the snow, coming towards me. My eyes widened, and I struggled to my feet. I had ordered him to stay back. Fangs bared, talons splayed, I faced him down. He looked at me and seemed to shrink back. He wasn’t a threat; I knew that now. I relaxed, but only slightly. “Why are you here?” the words growled from my mouth. He responded in a quiet voice. “I’m looking for the ghost of the mountain,” he had murmured. The storm died down around us, and I narrowed my eyes. “Ghost?” I asked warily. I didn’t like this. My scales were prickling with an unknown emotion- fear? Anger? Guilt? “That has been causing the storms,” the dragon breathed. “Did you not see the snowstorm that just blew in? It is caused by the ghost!” He was talking about me. Fear tingled through my veins. I had to get out of here… I had to… But my wing was surely broken. I couldn’t fly. I stared at the dragon. He was small and wiry, with silver-white scales and dagger-sharp spines trailing down his back. His eyes were a deep blue, and his face was bland. He wasn’t a threat. He couldn’t be. But he could have brought an army of dragons. He could have a hidden weapon, or some secret power like mine. How do I get him off my mountain? I swallowed. I had to keep my powers hidden. Ice tingled at the tips of my claws. Fear tingled in my head. Cold was rising in the back of my throat. What would he do, if he saw my powers? “Will you help me look for the ghost?” his voice shattered my thoughts like an icy lake under a warm sun. “What?” my voice came out as a choke. “Will you help me search for this ghost?” he asked again. I blinked at him. Me. He was asking me. What should I say? Yes? No? I was as frozen as ice. He glanced at me expectantly. He seemed nice… No, no no! Trust no one! Screamed a voice in my head, but my voice had already uttered two words; “I guess.” Why had I done that? Fear stormed inside of me. A grin split his face. “Good!” he said. “According to my calculations, this ghost should be somewhere around point 283921.” He paused, scratched his chin and then said “to the left.” I had no idea what this dragon was rambling about. Was this how all dragons talked? In numbers and giant words? “How did you get this calculation?” my voice came out slowly. Wait, why had I said that? I didn’t want to know. “My brain.” He tapped his head. “The neurological clarification for this could only be one intermediate explanation; science.” Then he sighed, and the air around his breath froze. “However, I do suppose it could be around point 56409.” He narrowed his eyes at me. I shifted my claws. Was this dragon just making up numbers? Perhaps he was mad. “Let us go,” he said briskly, giving his silver wings a violent shake. “My name is Frostbite, by the way,” he said. “How about you?” The name I had given myself was on my tongue, but did I dare speak it? “Stormfate,” I said. “My name is Stormfate.” “Exquisite!” he said. “I suppose that you are an IceWing because of the spines, but you have black scales… and the purple! Ah! It is almost a mix of deep violet and periwinkle-cobalt.” “What?” I coughed. A shard of ice flew from my mouth and sprayed across the ground, but Frostbite was too caught up in his rambling to notice. Perhaps I could sneak away… “Hmm, is your wing broken?” he asked, reaching out with one silver talon and touching my wing. I jerked back with a violent hiss, and instantly regretted it. “I’m fine,” I growled, pain sparking at the back of my brain. Narrowing my eyes at him I bared my teeth. “If you insist,” he said. “Although it looks like you have sprained several of your phalanx. Are you sure…?” “I’m fine!” I snapped, a little too hard. “Now, are we going to search for this ghost or not?” “Ah, yes,” Frostbite said. “Now where were we…?” "We were going to fine the ghost," I said, but I really didn't want to remind him. Every scale in my body warned me this is going to end bad. Kill him, Stormfate. It will keep you safe. But I didn't want to kill him. Fear pricked at my scales. I don't want to hurt anyone. I had no choice but to follow him, while all the while planning my escape. The strange dragon kept rambling on and on about numbers and science, and how the 'IceWings' chose him to be the brains of the kingdom. "I-IceWings?" I finally asked, after the word had been mentioned at least ten times. "My tribe! My kingdom!" Frostbite grinned at her, then paused. "Wait, you don't know who the IceWings are?" I froze in my place. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Stupid Stormfate. No more questions! ''"Uhh... whoah, dumb me. Of couse I know who the IceWings are! They're dragons. mm hmm. Definitely dragons." I shifted my talons awkwardly. "Yep, they are. And I'm one of them." He looked at me. "You know, you could be one too! You've got the spines and the build. The colors are just a bit.. off. Do you breathe ice?" I trembled. Why was he asking so many questions? Did he know my secret? "N-no," I stammered. "No ice." The lie rolled off of my tongue, cold and tasteless like snow. "Oh," Frostbite said. "Then you're not an IceWing." ''Do all IceWings have the power that I do? "How much ice do... IceWings... breathe?" One ear flicked. I waited for a response. "Just out of their mouths," Frostbite said. "But whoo! It can pack a wallop. Don't ever let yourself get hit with frostbreath. "Ok," I stammered. I glanced up hurriedly and swallowed. The sky was turning gray. From me. Snow whispered around my talons, breathing shadowy flakes of fear. Ice billowed in my mouth. The fear was getting ahold of me. I had to escape... I glanced around. There was a snow-covered pine tree to my left. Maybe I could hide behind it. I slowly started to inch my way towards the tree. Frostbite kept blathering on, unaware that I was sneaking off. "I'm positive it's a ghost," Frostbite insisted. "And so is my tribe. Queen Snowstorm says that these storms seem to be caused by something unnatural. "Mm hmm," I agreed. My heart pulsed violently. I had to get out of here... "Where are you going?" Frostbite's voice shattered my thoughts. I jumped and turned. he was staring at me. "I have to go," I said. "But I need your help!" Frostbite cried. "Please. You know this mountain well!" It was true. I seemed to know every tree, snow pillar and craggy rock that glistened on the icy slopes of the mountain. MY ''mountain. This dragon should not be here. "Leave me alone," I hissed. Fear and ice crept through my veins. "No please," Frostbite pleaded. "I really need your help." "Keep away!" I snapped. "It's too dangerous for me." "I could help you," Frostbite said. His blue eyes locked into mine. No. No one could help me! I could help myself! Then he reached out. His talons were so close to my scales. Moons, he was going to TOUCH me! One talon brushed lightly against my scales. His mistake. A storm of ice and snow spewed from my mouth. I roared, rearing up on my hind legs. My talons iced over and when I landed, ice shot across the ground. Frostbite shrieked in surprise and fear. He slipped on the ice and lay there, huddled in a ball, staring up at me with fear in his eyes. He was scared of me. Me, the monster. The ghost. The stormfate. "Y-you're the ghost," Frostbite stammered. Black storm clouds rumbled above. "I'm not a ghost," I hissed. My blue eyes flashed coldy. "I'm much worse than that." Then, breathing out a thick cloud of snow, I vanished in the storm that I had created, leaving Frostbite behind in a cloud of cold and misery. Clutching my injured wing to my side, I limped towards a cave that was hiding in one of the cliffsides. I wandered inside and curled up back against the wall. My tears fell. Tears that I had been holding in for years. Snowy droplets of pain and heartache and ice fell from my eyes. I didn't need anyone. It was safer to be alone. I am fearless. I am friendless. I am fate. Stormfate. ''Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Trivia * My fist LGBT oc * was originally for an MBTI contest * I decided to make her history fanfic-style * Was my first Ice-Night hybrid * Was my first major OC besides my first sona Icewave * I was going to name her Stormfast, but I thought Stormfate was more unique * Is my first OC that is not a WIP lol Gallery Fate of the sTORM.png|By Infinity! Thanks so much! Stormfateee.png|By Heron the MudWing! She looks so amazing! Stormfate for Dreamingwolf.png|By Deathseer! Thanks so much! Stormfate for DreamingWolf1 (Open Eyes).png|By Stoatbramble! Thanks so much! Stormfate for DreamingWolf1.png|By Stoatbramble!!! File:Stormfate.jpg|By Dragonarrow!!! Thx! Stormfate by Dreaming.jpg|By me, Dreaming!|link=User: DreamingWolf1 Stormfate-by-Dreaming.jpg|Also by me Stormfate.PNG|BY the AMAzing WikI mOm, WONGS! PencilSF.png|Penciled Stormfate by Sab! <3 StormfateAesthetic.png|gorgeous Stormfate aesthetics by Morpho! Killed a baby BIRD!!!! EVIL!!!!!!tmakemore trans.png|By Raybean! w/out snow Killed a baby BIRD!!!! EVIL!!!!!!.png|also by beanie!! <3 Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:LGBT+